everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Goodfellow
Loki Milo Goodfellow-Vrabec, though for the sake of being brief he usually omits Vrabec, and only ever goes by Milo. Only teachers call him Loki and sometimes even he forgets it's his real name. He is the son of Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow, and Arrow Vrabec and inherits his mother's destiny of being the next Puck. He would prefer it he receive his father's destiny. Appearance Milo inherits his mother's thick, heavy, slightly shaggy black hair that just kind of floofs out. He's got his father's tan skin, almond shaped dark brown eyes, and small pointed ears. He wears a green sweater vest, a white shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, and sturdy brown boots with a buckle shaped like a leaf on the side. Personality Silent. Now, keep in mind that he has a voice, so he can talk, he just doesn't. He doesn't trust his voice, and never seems to be able to get across what he really really wants to say with his voice, so for the most part he relies on gestures. Someone who doesn't know him might think he was mute, but he isn't. He doesn't like to be the center of attention. To him, the more people that know he did something, the less it matters, and the more friends he has, the less he can be sure if they're really his friends. He does things either on his own or with one or maybe two others. He has a guilty pleasure though. Love poems. Not writing them, but reading them. In fact, every year, on the night before true heart's day, he copies a love poem out for everyone in the school, and sticks them on everyone's locker. It's a way to make sure that everyone gets attention that day, even if it is only from him. Milo is a very seemingly poised and calm person. Nothing ever seems to rattle him, at all, and he doesn't seem to want or need anything. But sometimes he feels unloved and abandoned, and the easiest way to snap him out of that is this: Give him a hug, send him a smile, pat him on the shoulder, give him a thumbs up, do something that will let him know he isn't being forgotten by everyone. Milo doubts his value. He doesn't think he deserves attention from anyone, and sometimes doesn't think he deserves to have what he does have. He thinks people are better than he is, that everyone is better, and he just accepts it as a fact of his life. Interests Pantomime: 'He lives for it. He adores that he can tell a whole story without ever opening his mouth, and that there are even others in the group that love it just as much. Friends 'Cameron Koraki-Alepou Due to a big brother big sister program at the spellementary school that Cam attends, those two were paired up. Cam and Milo spend two afternoons a week together, hanging out, and they are friends, despite the fact that there's six years age difference between the two. He has infinite patience with him, and when he spaces out, just carefully waits for him to come back. Romance Tara King He fell in love with the sweetheart after about two months at the school. She was always there to help him, always offered him a smile, and a thumbs up when he felt the need for it, even without him telling her that, and after he left the poems, she came up to him, gave him a hug, and whispered: "Thank you." Family Mother: Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow Yes, it's like he has two moms, but it's fine. Robyn has better control over when Plucky comes out, and knows that in general, Milo prefers to talk to Robyn and not Plucky. Robyn is a good mother, who is understanding of the fact that he hardly ever wants to talk, if at all, and he's good at guessing who it is at the moment, without asking his mother. Plucky may rattle him a bit. She wants Milo to be more outgoing, and shows her affection for her son by pushing him to make more friends and have more fun. It's a little hard for him, but he doesn't have to deal with Plucky very often, so he can handle her. Father: Arrow Vrabec Arrow loves his son unconditionally, and knows when he feels like he is being forgotten by the whole world. He is always there by his son, to tell him that sometimes our thoughts are our own worst enemies and that sometimes they lie. He's pretty much recovered over his depression, and doesn't want to see his son slip into that. Sister: Elodie Vrabec They really need to switch destinies. She basically ignores him in public, avoiding him and all that, but in private, she spends more time with him than most siblings do. She even fell asleep on top of him many times when they were little. He loves Elodie, though can't understand why she avoids him in public, which may contribute to the dark thoughts. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream